


Relief From Death || TF2

by Musiki



Series: TF2 Short Stories - Heartbreaking Experiences [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Injury, Scout - Freeform, Short Story, Small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki





	Relief From Death || TF2

It was another round of exchanging bullets and hunting down enemies. Another day of running around, stealing and killing. Team versus team, it’s always the same.

It wasn’t unusual to die and respawn. Yes, for everyone it was painful and traumatizing, but they all had eventually learned to find a way to cope with it emotionally.

Sadly, the pain still remained.

Scout was running - that’s what he was best at. He needed to capture the Intelligence, to secure it and win. It was their last one, and he couldn’t wait to grab a hold of it. He knew he could get it in time.

As soon as he entered their base, there he saw it - nobody was in sight. This was in the bag.

Approaching the Intelligence, he carefully grabbed the handle of the case. There was that sense of pride and achievement that he always felt, giving him that last bit of energy to keep going.

It didn’t last very long. He was so distracted that he failed to hear the click of a gun. Someone was hiding, watching.

He yelped when the bullet hit his leg. Scout dropped the Intelligence, kneeling over. 

The laugh that came from above rang through his ears, filling his head. Normally he couldn’t be taken out like that, but he had gotten lazy.

Scout should have been paying attention. He should have kept running, not stopping for one second.

He grinded his teeth, trying his best to keep moving. Falling onto the ground, he couldn’t bear the pain. It would be so easy to die and respawn, and yet he was so close. There was that sense of pride, and Scout couldn’t help but be stubborn.

Glaring upwards, he could see him aiming. The Sniper that disgusted him - he wished he was dead.

A single cry, and Scout expected to be shot.

Confused when he found himself still alive, Scout noticed that someone else was up there with Sniper - someone he trusted.

The Medic.

Calling out for him, Scout couldn’t help but smile.  
Surely, they would win this round.


End file.
